1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector with a user-friendly ejector.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Pat. No. TW201301680 discloses a card connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shield covering the insulative housing for defining a receiving space, a tray member receivable in the receiving space, and an ejector for ejecting an inserted tray member from the receiving space. The insulative housing has a protruding post. The ejector comprises an operating portion oriented by the post and movable along an insertion/ejection direction, and an actuating portion in contact with the operating portion for being moved by the operating portion to eject an inserted tray member along the ejection direction.
China Pat. No. CN202585891 discloses another card connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shield covering the insulative housing for defining a receiving space, a tray member receivable in the receiving space, and an ejector for ejecting an inserted tray member from the receiving space. The insulative housing has a protruding post. The ejector comprises an operating portion movable along an insertion/ejection direction, and an actuating portion oriented by the post and contacting with the operating portion. The actuating portion rotates about the post when actuated by the operating portion for ejecting an inserted tray member along the ejection direction.
In each of the two prior art card connectors mentioned above, the operating portion and the actuating portion are merely in contact with each other but not secured together such that when the actuating portion is moved by the operating portion, there is noise between the actuating portion and the operating portion. Furthermore, feeling of pushing operation or movement is not good if the operating portion is not accurately positioned with respect to the actuating portion.
A card connector with an ejector that obviates noise during operation and has good operation feeling is desired.